Wizard's innocence
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Fed up with the wizarding world and their crap Harry takes his closest allied with him to start anew, unknowingly plunging them into another war


Hp and D Gray Man

Chapter 1

Harry was fed up with the Wizarding world and their hatred for him despite all he has done for them, he has given up his childhood to fight the war they were too cowardly to. Deciding to leave permanently with those he trusts the 5 that were left who hadn't betrayed him. George and Fred the two inseparable and had always seen Harry as their younger brother they never had, Neville who's courage and bravery had come through during the war and stood by Harry's side through it all. Draco, someone who had announced himself as being on the light side after he refused to have the tattoo and join the followers of Voldemort, his knowledge on dark curses and his skill in potions had brought them back from the grave many a time. And finally there was Remus, Harry's last father figure who had lost everything in the war against Voldemort, his friends, his family even the life of a normal wizard which had been stolen by Greyback when he was a child.

They all stood together in front of the Veil, the thing that had taken Sirius' life those 4 years ago, there was pounding at the doors that led to the room they were in but it wouldn't open until they had left. They all held hands, so they would not get separated on the journey. "Are we all ready? All have what they wished to bring?" asked Remus and in response each person showed a their prized possessions in a shrunken form. "Good, now we are not sure what will happen when we do this but if we get separated we each have one of the old DA coins that will heat up when one of us is near." Each person nodded in agreement and held up a sickle in the palm of their hand, they then began to walk into the Veil all in silence due to the worry of not knowing what could happen when they went through.

Knowledge on the Veil was next to non other than the view that it sends worthy souls to the place they will live happily and belong, which is why it was used for executions but there was never any proof of this bring true. However all their hopes were perched on the small chance it was true and they could start anew with no strings attached. They were all consumed by the mist of the Veil and there was nothing left to prove it was them as the door was finally blasted open by aurors and nothing could be seen other than the eery Veil.

Romania-Aleister/Arystar Manor Grounds

One Arystar Krory was walking around his homes gardens when he saw a man, not too far from his own age lying unconscious on the ground, unsure if the gentleman was OK he walked toward him and turned him over so the man could breathe clearly. "H-hello? How did you get here? Are you ok?" not getting a reply from the other man he picked him up his arms and put him on his back. Krory was panicking what to do with the man, he had never had a guest at his home before, he didn't feel the urge to hurt this person like all the others he had which intrigued him but he was still worried what his guest might do when he awoke to find he was in a vampire's home.

He gently lay the injured man down on the bed in one of the many spare rooms of his family house and took in the features of the stranger, light auburn hair with some greying streaks and scare all over his arms and face. He would ask about them if he worked up the courage to do so, which was doubtful but he would have to try if he wanted answers. But he was shook from his thoughts when the ravenous hunger once again consumed him and he felt the need to eat, yet, he didn't want to eat the man in front of him at all. He was then running towards the village beneath the Manor and looking for a new victim to fulfill his hunger. He felt Iike such a monster yet, there must be something good in him to have helped the stranger and not hurt him, nor felt like he wanted to. Right?

Black Order London

Harry groaned as he woke up, his head killing him, he'd felt like someone had ran him over with a car multiple times as though to make sure he stayed dead, which he clearly hadn't. Looking around he saw another slumped form at his side, the platinum blonde hair giving away which of his companions it was. Crawling over to his friend he began to shake him gently, and, when that failed a quick slap to the face woke Draco who brought his head up fast enough to smash it against Harry's causing the both of them to curl into a ball to try and forget the pain.

"Harry! Why would you do that you bloody idiot? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING?" Draco shouted in response clutching his head as he started hitting Harry anywhere he could to vent his annoyance. "Sorry! Not my fault you sleep like the bloody dead is it? And if you haven't noticed we aren't exactly dead, it worked" he attempted to reason, it worked as well as Draco's blows lessened to nothing as he looked at the area they were in.

They were on a floating castle at the very top of an almost 90 degree angle mountain, how on earth had they landed here and not fallen down the mountain? The duo looked at each other and the castle ahead of them with a weird face, "What could possibly happen Drake?" Harry joked only to get cuffed on the head by said person "with you? Anything, your luck would have it those in this place will want to kill us. Oh and NO CALLING ME DRAKE" he continued to abuse his friend as they walked up to the door.

Draco pushed Harry in front of him to start the introduction and to take the hit if something happened. "Er hello? Anyone in? Me and my friend here are in need of assistance if possible?" Harry asked uncertain of what to do, Draco just put his head in his hands at how idiotic his friend could be at times. Little did the two know that there was a group of people watching them through a flying golem above the duo and had seen the two appear from seemingly nowhere.

"Well what do we do? They don't seem like akuma?" offered Johnny one of the many scientists watching the golem. Reever one of the head scientists responded "but we didn't see how they got here, they just appeared, that is more than suspicious isn't it? Should we let the gatekeeper scan them instead?" nobody argued so they just watched the exchange.

"I AM THE GATEKEEPER. STAY STILL WHILE I SCAN YOU TO SEE IF YOU ARE ENEMIES" he boomed. A bright light shone over Harry and Draco who were staring wide eyed at the talking door. They had both jumped out of their skins when they heard it talk but after living a life of magic they got over it relatively quickly. "NO AKUMA DETECTED. POSSIBLE INNOCENCE USERS I WILL NOW LET THEM IN" he stated and promptly opened inwards letting the two wizards walk in to be greeted with those inside.

UNKNOWN AREA

A pair of brothers came across two unconscious identical twins whilst arguing with each other and not seeing anyone around decided to take them to their current place of residence to see if they would pique their interest more than his recent business. The two had felt something akin to innocence on the two but it was not quite the same as it had a dark feeling to it not too dissimilar to their own dark matter. The duo was excited to see what would happen when they woke up, maybe they were like them! They squealed in excitement as they watched the two through the night.

UNKNOWN TOWN

A young man with dark hair and large build is found inside a forest by an old man and his apprentice, normally the two would leave the person be but both of them felt that this person was someone who could easily change the course of the history they fought to record from the sidelines so nothing was left out. However they could not move him, the forest itself seemed to grow around the person as if to protect then whilst the could not, so the duo made camp around the cocoon of plants to keep an eye on the stranger and to see what would happen when they were to wake up. The must be something special to move an entire forest to protect them, hopefully not an enemy they would have to fight.

AN: I have new chapters for my other two main fics rn on the way I wrote this tonight in one go and decided to upload it.


End file.
